clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
-- Happyface 19:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for helping us out! -- Happyface 19:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Halp? Could you check Master Angela's talk? - we have something for you and her. Sheepman is lying about AG. There is a whole bunch of links dealing with Agent's guiltyness with the link I provided, just scroll down to defendant. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 19:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Lying. Excuse me while I titter Zapwire seems to hate me and AG so he is overstating everything. I do not lie. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 19:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Demotion May I be demoted here? I no longer want Bureaucratship. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 20:24, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Help!!! Someone hacked User:Triskelle3! Then, he made an account called Triskelle4. Using Triskelle3's bureaucrat powers, he promoted Triskelle4 to Bureaucrat! Now, the fake Triskelle is destroying the wiki! Help!!! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 01:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Help! Quick! Uberfuzzy! Triskelle3 has been hacked by someone! We need you to demote him from Bureaucrat! QUICK! Go 'ere for proof! -Metalmanager Master Uberfuzzy, we need your assistence ASAP! Master Uberfuzzy, the Rich Text Editor is driving our users away! We had a new user named Brenden, he quit after thirty minutes of enduring the RTE. You can keep it, but could you please make it NOT default here? We all want it gone from our site, and we also want it gone on the CPW, too. Could you please make the non-RTE the default here and on the CPW, please? The vote was unanimous! Also, could you demote ChordSector and promote me on the ACPFWW? We want to take it over and make real use of it, and to do so, we need to have one of our own promoted. Please, Master Uberfuzzy, please make the normal editor the default! We all hate the RTE!! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Any changes to wiki settings need to be made via by an admin of that wiki, and please link to a community vote where everyone has had a chance to voice their opinions on the matter. Please also keep in mind that all users are free to turn of the new editor in their preferences and that will follow them across all wikis. --Uberfuzzy 17:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) New ranks I'd like to request a few new roles: *Steward, which can demote bureaucrats without staff intervention. *Fireman, which is a cut-down version of sysop that only has the ban function. Can be demoted. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 10:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) *No. *No. --Uberfuzzy 15:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Do you have a perticular reason or do you just say 'no' to such requests always? Just wondering...--NotAnEditor 16:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :The first one is not something this needs. As many club penguin wikis have shown, it would too quickly lead to a power tree where one/few people could lord over the others because they could do something no one else could. :The second is really not something is or any wiki needs. If you want someone to be able to block someone, you wait till you can trust them enough to be a sysop and make them a sysop. There is no purpose to just a blocker. If you dont trust the person enough to have all the admin tools, they dont need to be blocking people. Wikis are not a game. Or is it possable to create new roles?--NotAnEditor 16:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it is possible, but its fairly complex and involved, and sometimes a pain to maintain, so we dont it unless we have a really good reason to do it, and the wiki actually needs it, not wants it. --Uberfuzzy 16:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC) We ''do need the first one. We need it to prevent a power tree, because we are already run by Beurocrats and need to stop them acting like the 'Webmasters'. See?--NotAnEditor 17:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC) The second one would also be usefull, and while you're at it mabye...--NotAnEditor 17:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) PLZ unban Sk8erbluscat Here, there seems to have been some mistake. My friend Sk8erbluscat is apperently banned on all Wikis. Could you unblock him? TIA.--N⊘tAnEditor 18:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Demote Inacive Users Hi Uberfuzzy. I need a favor. I just recently demoted inactive rollbacks and sysops, but now I need to demote the inactive crats. Can you demote these users? * Barkjon * Bluscat * DaHappyface * Metal * R2 D2 * Sk8r bluscat...again * Steelers Fan * Tigers Fan Can you do this ASAP? f you cannot, thank you for your time. --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) ' 17:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Done --Uberfuzzy 08:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Chatbox help When I accidently deleted the Shout Box, I went to widgets and turned it back on. But when I went to the next article it was gone. What do I do? --E-114:Don't Blink! 23:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Nothing you can do, its broken right now. We are working on it. --Uberfuzzy 07:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Demotions Joeyaa. He is a b-crat here and doesn't want his powers. Demotion please? --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 20:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) And User:Sheepman. he is banned. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 00:50, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Demotions Hello, can you please demote these users? They're inactive or quit Dancing Penguin 21:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) # Barkjon (per bill) # Flystar55555 (per bill) # Happyface414 (quit) # Triskelle3 (per bill) # Wally837 (no edits)